This invention relates generally to lasers, and, more particularly to an incident radiation absorber/reflector assembly for use in conjunction with a laser.
The development of the laser has created a new area of technology which finds application in many systems already in existence today. For example, lasers can be found in the areas of optical communication, holography, medicine, cutting, calculating and radar. The utilization of the laser in such areas is in many instances dependent upon the amplification of the existing laser radiation.
In certain areas, such as in optical communications or optical radar, it is necessary to greatly amplify the initial radiation power produced by the laser. One laser which produces such high output power is the cylindrical chemical laser. In such a laser, or in most conventional lasers, the "optical or resonant cavity" of the laser typically comprises plane parallel or curved mirrors located at right angles to the axis of the cylindrical region. The cylindrical region may be in the form of a gas envelope or the like in which the lasing action takes place. For laser operation, one of the mirrors is required to be partially transmissive in order to extract a useful beam of coherent light from the "optical cavity".
Such high power lasers as described hereinabove frequently contain components such as supporting structures or struts which are exposed to incident radiation during laser operation. In addition, the radial feed passages located, for example, within the struts, and required to feed a high power chemical laser are exposed to very high heat loads from impingement of incident coherent radiation (up to 100 Btu/sec/in.sup.2). This heat load will destroy any known material unless adequately protected. Furthermore, the reflected coherent radiation from such sources can cause parasitic losses so as to render the entire laser ineffectual.
In many instances, the above mentioned problems have been overcome by an incident radiation absorber as set forth in Application Ser. No. 1,334, entitled Incident Radiation Absorber filed Jan. 5, 1979 by the inventor of the instant application. Unfortunately, in many areas of the laser there is insufficient room to provide for the incident radiation absorber as set forth in Ser. No. 1,334 identified hereinabove. It is still essential, however, in those areas of the laser where there is insufficient room or because of undesirable placement of the strut to eliminate sources of incident radiation and therefore allow for optimum laser operation.